


How It Began

by shcrlockholmcs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ficlet, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcrlockholmcs/pseuds/shcrlockholmcs
Summary: That Valentine’s Day after Sherlock miraculously came back from the dead, I arrived home from a particularly long day at the clinic to find a letter on my nightstand.





	How It Began

It had only been about a month since Sherlock rose from the grave when the dreaded month of February rolled around. That Valentine’s Day after Sherlock miraculously came back from the dead, I arrived home from a particularly long day at the clinic to find a letter on my nightstand. It read:

“John,

It has come to my attention that this particular day is a holiday meant to celebrate love with fits of passion and expressions of affection in grandiose gestures—but as we both know sentiment is abhorrent to me and does not come naturally. 

However, I figure it is time to let the proverbial cat out of the bag.

I love you, John Watson. I always have and suspect I always will. It should come as no surprise that I feel an unwieldy sense of devotion to you. And that I am truly, deeply, sorry for having ever left you. At the very least I hope that you can forgive me.

If you do not return my feelings, that is fine, for life at your side—even as a friend--is one worth living. 

Sincerely,

Sherlock”

I will admit I was stunned and found myself incapable of moving for a solid fifteen minutes before I rushed downstairs. I burst into his bedroom without knocking. 

And that’s how I began dating Sherlock Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Per fin__amour on Twitter:  
> "Hey friends! Have you ever considered writing fic but haven’t done it yet? I’d like to challenge all of my friends to take the leap and write a 221-word ficlet for Valentine’s Day. Generally that means johnlock, but you should do any fandom that you want :) Let me know if you do!"
> 
> Now I am not new to writing fic, but I wanted to do this anyway. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
